Managing a patient's blood glucose levels can be challenging. Generally, a patient must provide a blood sample to a meter multiple times each day and must self-assess based on the blood glucose measurements and associated trends, along with other factors he/she thinks may be influencing the measurements. The patient typically provides the blood sample by lancing his/her finger (or other body part) with a lancing device, applying the blood sample to a separate test strip, and introducing the test strip to the meter-three separate components are required. This arrangement often means patients are less likely to test their blood glucose levels as often as recommended and that any conclusions drawn from the measurement are based on incomplete information. Moreover, it can be difficult to provide relevant blood glucose information to others for whom accessing such information may be beneficial.